


Potion Masters

by InkyKinky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff!Hinata, Hufflepuff!Yachi, Picture, Potions, Potions Class, hufflepuff!yamaguchi, image, weird-ass ingredients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: "Hinata, are you sure this is how it's supposed to look?"Green fumes were curling around Hitoka's head, the smell so foul that even Tadashi crincled his nose."Well, we did put in two scoops of beetle eyes, did we?"





	Potion Masters

 

 

 

> "Hinata, are you _sure_ this is how it's supposed to look?"
> 
> Green fumes were curling around Hitoka's head, the smell so foul that even Tadashi crincled his nose.
> 
> "Well, we did put in two scoops of beetle eyes, did we?"


End file.
